


yes

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Persona 4
Genre: Crossover, Domestic, Family, First Day of School, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke gets ready for his first day of high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yes

Yosuke’s dad fiddled with his son’s blazer, making sure it was buttoned and his tie was tied, and Yosuke’s other _dad_ fussed with his rucksack, inserting all manner of books and pens and pencils.  
  
"You guys…" the brunette frowned, exasperation clear. "It’s _high school_. You _gotta_ let go. It’s not cool to have parents who care.”  
  
Arthur stood back, arms folded, frowning, because no matter how hard he tried, he actually couldn’t get his son to look decent. Was it the hair? It _was_ a little long. No, what about the headphones - wildly inappropriate for school.  
  
"Cool or _not_ , young man, you are not turning up today without the proper attire.”

"Don’t worry about that, Arthur," Francis mumbled from his place on the floor, French accent clashing with his husband’s British. "The bag is much more important, is it not? Remember, Yosuke? When you forgot your lunch and got so hungry you started crying."

His arms were flailing, cheeks scorching with embarrassment. “Th-that was the first year of middle school!”

"History has a way of repeating itself."

Well, he had to admit, they _would_ know. They _were_ some freaky human versions of England and France, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> my friend requested this as a joke and i wrote it as a joke i hope you had fun


End file.
